Tsukimisou
by kitsune-of-death
Summary: Years have passed in quiet the guys have grown and married, finding love in surprising places. Kurama in particular has found a lifemate Youko believed he’d never have, but will she agree to the family he wants? Only questions and some hard glares can d
1. Iromegane: Rose colored glasses

**Tsukimisou**

By Elendea

My first story on fanfiction.net, thought this is just done for fun. I noticed there weren't many Kurama fics without him either in love with the same gender or Botan, so this is what I see for the Fox.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is copyright of it's respectable owners and I in no way take hold over the characters as they appear, save Rei. Original and she is mine.

Chapter One: Iromegane

"Kurama... Kurama wake up...!"

"Hmmmn?" Came a drowsy reply. "I'm awake, what time is it?"

"6:41."

"What!?" The ruby red haired young man threw his warm covers aside and nearly collided with the young woman standing by his bedside. With nimble grace she moved out of the way smiling softly. Though in a hurry the fox stopped to cast a sly glaze upon her. "And what do I owe the that particular smile for?"

"Nothing..." Came her reply, but his gaze turned distrusting, prodding her for more. "Just you're so handsome when you over sleep." She smiled mischievously, tucking her damp hair behind an ear. Bare chest-ed Kurama set his towel down and walked over to the girl, his imposing form causing instinct to step back.

"Really is that all Mrs. Minamino?" He said softly into her hair, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her close to him. The kitsune took a deep breath, her smell clean and strong causing his heart to shutter in delight. He lent forward letting his lips brush her cheek.

"You care to challenge my word?" The woman answered, letting her hand slide up his chest as his emerald eyes met her midnight blue. She shivered, lifting her chin as he placed feather light kisses down her slender neck. "You know your going to be late." She whispered softly, intoxicated as her senses went on edge, his scent alone making her body tremble. Kurama's steady rhythm faltered and he pulled back, smiling softly.

"I know I've told you before how much of a mood killer you are." He tapped her gently on the nose, tracing the side of her face. The urge unfightable until his lips closed over the midnight eyed woman's. Moving softly until a hunger ran through him. One hand on her chin, the other at her waist, pulling her closer. Wanting more then she chastely gave. But a distinctive pressure against his chest caused him to retreat his leisurely dips into her mouth. "What is wrong?"

"Shower, you have morning breath." The woman stated bluntly. Kurama's mouth would of fallen open from her behavior but his protests where cut short as she placed a parting kiss upon his lips, her hand sensually slipping down his chest as she stepped back.

"I see how it is Rei, and you smell like mint every morning." He teased.

"Maybe, you usually do when you remember to brush your teeth before passing out."

"I'll take that as a complement." He smiled, picking up his discarded towel stepping toward their shared bath. "But are you sure you wouldn't like it?" Rei's eyes narrowed and she pulled the bathroom door shut on him, walking into the kitchen with clenched teeth. Content to let Kurama have a cold shower.

Fifteen minutes later Kurama emerged from the master bedroom, sniffing about for him mate. Rei stood at the kitchen counter; papers spread about before her as she quickly organized them. The small band of silver on her finger catching his attention. Softly he crept up behind her, arms sliding around her waist as he pulled her into his chest. "I see more work for you as well?"

Rei sensed his presence, but gasped as she felt his discreet embrace. She laughed softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Just going through them, I took today off because Keiko's having an all girl day. I get to go 'shopping'..." She said this dryly.

"You sound enthusiastic, what's the occasion?"

"Pampering and she wants to look for baby clothes."

"Baby clothes?" His surprise entered his voice, clearly noticeable.

"Au Keiko's one and a half months pregnant." Kurama took the news in silence, surprised to hear it at all. Yusuke had said nothing to him, or even Kuwabara.

"You really didn't know did you?" Rei asked, a second surprise hitting him in one day.

"No, I didn't. Yusuke never told me."

"Not surprising, he doesn't know." The fox's grip tightened out of reflex, a brow raised but unseen from behind. "Keiko is waiting for the best time to tell him, they have been married for more then three years, closer to four."

"Indeed, I'm sure you'll offer my congratulations for me?"

"Yes, just don't repeat anything... Especially to Kuwabara... He'll slip..."

"I won't... Rei?" Kurama moved his hand to take hers, pulling her about to face him. "Thank you for marrying me... Now you're mine in both worlds..." He brought a kiss to her temple, his left hand pressing gently against her back as his right turned the wedding band around her finger.

Rei sighing softly, playing with his long crimson tresses, threading them through her fingers. "I couldn't refuse Kurama, you're my everything..." Words became silent as lips moved against each other hungrily. The phone rang suddenly, Kurama the first to relinquish his intensity. But Rei reached back and knocked it out of his reach, distracting him as she brought her ring free hand against his cheek, encouraging his loving kisses. The fox smiled against Rei's lips and passed a hand over the soft flesh of her neck, making her skin tingle. He smoothly reached around her and pulled her up to him, holding her there with ease. But the phone rang insistently, when passion failed against the slave-driving phone Rei was the first to break fully away. Sighing and groaning as he let her down. Roughly she snatched up the phone. "What?"

Kurama smirked at hearing her words, the impolite manner and the huskiness in her voice made him shiver. Gently he again slipped his hands around her waist in a protective manner. "Take a message of whom ever it is…" He kissed into the top of her head.

"Meru-san... No, I haven't just yet. Though I'm not completely sure when that will be... Sure I can pick you up, but I was going to be dragged to a mall of some sort or other, I'm sure I can invite you along." Kurama heard the one sided conversation with vague interest. Meru had gone to their same high school and as far as he knew, the closet friend he'd ever seen Rei keep... Meru and Keiko knew of each other, the day would possibly pass with a bit of an extra laugh with her along. "Alright, see you then..." Rei ended the conversation before he could tell her to say hi for him, the stiffness in her shoulders relaxing as she placed the phone back on the counter. Gently he rubbed her stomach and hips, his hands moving leisurely as she leaned into his chest. The digital clock suddenly struck him and he sighed softly into her hair.

"The store will wait for no on and my step-father might grow impatient." He whispered softly, almost afraid to say it for it would break the spell of their current lives. Rei nodded, moving to release herself from his grasp but a sudden tighten snapped her back against him. "Have lunch with me today, and if you've not finished shopping then with Keiko and Meru as well."

"I'm sure they'd like to join us. But you have to let go so I can leave." She teased, patting his clothed arm. A smile crossed his face and he turned her around to face him again. Pressing a kiss upon her lips without much warning.

The sun was warm on Rei's face as she passed in half shadow through the large concrete structure. Eyes mainly forward save the occasion drift to a store window. Silently she flanked Keiko and Meru, Botan had joined them as well. Yukina had not been able to come and Shizuru would meet up with them later. "Isn't this just the greatest! Only all us girls for as long as we want!" Botan said suddenly, showering Meru and Keiko with a double hug. Long had those to talked, Meru a new mother and Keiko a mother-to-be had uncovered a bit of common ground. Rei on the other hand had behaved as a sentry, always looking bored but ever watchful. Though the sudden 'let's find Rei a dress' had left her almost bitter and reluctant for more. She glanced at her watch at 11:37, having made plans to meet Kurama at a small Italian café at 12:20. She reminded the others when Shizuru showed up with her normal placid manner, if anything laughing at Rei and the promises of finding the perfect dress. Rei on the other hand glared. 

Arriving at the restaurant on time they were forced only to wait a matter of minutes before a stately dressed Kurama showed up with a causally dressed Yusuke. The girls recounted their day thus far and Rei endured a flush of embarrassment about her friend's enthusiasm with finding a suitable dress for her.

"I realized she used to wear the uniform skirts yet never did I see her in any really feminine clothing." Meru laughed, sitting comfortably between Rei and Botan. Kurama, to Rei's other side lean forward and said.

"She's worn a few things revealing a little skin, and don't forget her wedding dress." Rei's eyes widened at this, her chaste modesty was still as high as it ever been. An elbow under the table caused Kurama to laugh harder then he had with everyone else joined in chorus. Rei's blush deepened.

"That's alright Rei-kun, it's not like many fully trained Miko's marry once they find their soul mates." Meru patted her back, though meant as a tease Rei only blushed crimson and quickly stuttered a change of conversation. Even though he'd gotten used to the rigorous modesty his wife had been subjected to he was impressed on how hard she stuck with discipline, granted she was still a powerful Priestess, but her guardianship had passed to a better-qualified candidate. The dead souls in which had inhabited the scrolls... Now she just keeps a close eye on the temple in which it resided, making many trips and strengthening its defenses... Because she's given her heart to him, thrown away a lifetime of training and meditation for the marriage bed. Not often could he get her to speak of it, but he knew she missed it dearly, missed her way of life... All for him... A sudden squeeze of his hand brought him out of his reprieve, Rei smiling softly at him. He returned a weak smile and felt relived when a waitress came to take orders.

The doubts had always remained, and though they hadn't been married for very long they had become bonded mates in high school, and yet still nothing to truly show from their union. No children and no prospect of them... It saddened and angered him sometimes at Rei's avoidance of the subject, some tendril of instinct had caused a yearn for a son or daughter. Some assurance that he had his own family, his own life as he'd been denied for so many years... But with a reluctant partner he wouldn't push her into anything she did not want as well, he couldn't... Remembering his human childhood brought a serve pang to his heart, and still the subject was avoided. He decided to stop himself from thinking any further right then, they were after all in the presence of company... Discussing this would be a private matter.

Lunch passed quickly, the girls taking advantage of a the rest to catch up on events and a scare of more then once the unleashing of Keiko's secret. As boys returned to work and the mall once again summoned its weary travelers the girls trooped about with renewed vigor. But an unsettling silence fell upon them when Botan had found what she believed perfect for the solidly protesting Rei. Between her and Meru Rei was coaxed into a dressing room.

"Hurrying up in there! Oh I wanna see!" Botan paced in front of the room as Rei's midnight eyes bore through the double thick pasteboard door. She dressed slowly, intentionally making them wait. When she could delay no longer she stepped from the safety of the little changing room stall. "Oh wow! You look beautiful Rei!!"

"Oh Rei, wonderful!" Meru added.

"Come on guys, your just being nice..."

"Honestly Rei I don't see why you don't wear something feminine like that more often." Shizuru commented.

"Because I don't feel comfortable..."

"And why not? I think its prefect for you!" Botan in cut with a smile. So Rei in turn bought the dress, feeling a bit uplifted at the prospect of showing it off to Kurama.

"Oh Keiko! Look at this!" Meru motioned her over while in the tenth baby store, even Rei filtered over at her friend's enthusiasm. "The colors are prefect for a boy or girl." It was a set of blankets and what she thought was a tale top bassinette, Botan explained it was a carrying basket. Rei felt her cheeks go red and Shizuru smacked her on the back saying not everyone's meant to be a mother. It brought laughs all around but deep down Rei wanted to clock the woman... She knew how much Kurama wanted children... Just wasn't sure is she was ready for her and if she'd be a good enough mother...

"Rei?" Meru's voice cut into her thoughts and she turned a faint smile to her friend.

"Hmm?"

"You look sad, something wrong?"

"Not really, just thinking about some things."

"I bet it's Kurama!" Meru smiled.

"Why do you assume it's him? It could be many things, never assume." Rei shot back, a little unnerved that she wasn't too far off...

"Uh huh, what is it?" Rei glared at the hazel-eyed woman.

"I'm so sure you don't think about your husband!"

"I do, I admit but I'm more worried about him forgetting something important... Like picking up our kid from my parent's..." She sighed and rubbed her temple, looking expectantly at the Rei. The woman sighed heavily.

"I was thinking about children okay... Kurama wants to have them but I'm unsure..."

"Have you talked it over?"

"Not really... He knows I like to avoid it..."

"Why?"

"Because I never had those parental figures in my life... I'm not a mothering type Meru...

"How do you know that?!"

"I do, it's easy, look at me and kids... I've never been around them."

"But you're capable of love, otherwise you wouldn't love Kurama so."

"I... I just don't understand it all..." Rei cast her gaze at her feet, walking slower.

"Rei, you'll know when the time is right, try talking about it more, you are after all in a stable life... save for general runs to the temple, you live a normal life." Meru put her arm around her shoulders, smiling.

"You know you've become that little voice inside my head..." Meru stumbled slightly then burst into laughter at the completely serious face Rei had when she'd teased her.

Once home she cleaned up the apartment a bit and started dinner, casting a quick eye over articles she had to go over for the professor's lecture for tomorrow. With her mentor's approval she'd gone into ancient studies, working at a highly recognized museum of ancient writings. The vast library was enough to get one lost for hours and it was enough for Kurama's over protectiveness... He liked the museum well enough but she'd bet every artifact in there he'd rather have her a housewife.

Kurama yawned as he arrived home, slipping his shoes off as he closed the door with a soft click. "Tadaima." He declared to the empty air, just the small wolf pup in the living room with his head on a pillow. "Spoiled." The dog turned its head clearly unphased by the male presence.

"Kurama? Okaeri nasai." Rei emerged from the study, a book in her hands suggested she was still in work mode. She came over and hugged him, brief but he risked a kiss on her forehead. "How was you day?" She asked, half paying attention to her own question.

"Oh... mediocre compared to yours I guess. Just the normal young woman swooning for me."

"That's nice." Kurama rose a brow and watched her disappear back into the study. She must be heavily distracted. Curious he followed.

"What are you up to?" He asked as she straightened up, that was a persistent trait of hers... Everything was always tidy, though he wasn't complaining.

"Nothing really, just thinking..." Thinking? And you're that far from this plain? He thought frowning.

"Of what may I ask?"

"I... Think we need to talk..."

"Nothing good can come from words like that." Kurama stated flatly, twitching at the tone of her voice.

"That's not funny you!" Rei placed her hands on her hips, leaving her papers behind. "It is actually important..."

"Well then out with it, come on sit down with me." He removed his jacket, laying it gently on the couch arm, choosing one of the middle cushions. Rei joined him, curling up in his open arms. "Tell me what is troubling you..." The kitsune gently squeezed his wife to him, burring his face within her hair.

"I know how much you want children..." He froze turning Rei to face him.

"Only when you're sure it is what you want. I do not wish anything pressed upon you Rei. Nothing."

"I know, but what if I never believe I'm ready."

"Then..." His voice trailed off, unhappy at the thought. "You will, one day..."

"But that 'what if' has thrown a shadow over my thoughts, if I'm worried about that then I'm surely uns-"

"What triggered this? Rei you will be. Why so negative all of a sudden. The most beautiful bud may bloom last... Do not let it cloud your mind." Rei groaned and pulled out of his reach.

"Why negative? Because it's been on my mind since lunch... I've thought to hard on it I can focus on little else... I just want you to realize there's no definite outcome."

"Why? Are you afraid to start a family of our own?"

"No."

"The pain? The ordeal, what? Speak."

"I do not speak on command."

"I did-"

"Yeah I know."

"Why? Rei you are as strong and ripe as any other woman, maybe even more so."

"Ripe like any other woman?! Oh so that's what you see me as when you kiss me, suggesting more."

"Now you've taken that out of context."

"Have I?" Rei shot back, the temper of a wolf burned through her veins. He always admired her control, but even such a fierce animal had times when that temper became un-caged and hungry. It reminded him deeply of the past. Anger, cowardice, cruelty... All these words felt like a knife into his heart, Rei always brought out the best of him, but even her cool manner was displaced when angered and he felt as if she'd let him down. He hurt when midnight eyes leeched to gray, her confusion was eating away and sorrow had passed. He couldn't understand her reasoning, but he saw in her eyes a cornered animal, one he wanted to badly to soothe... Kurama reached a hand out to her, moving to encircle her. But the nimble wolf proved an unwilling victim, dancing out of grip and striding out of the study.

"Rei!"

"Achi." Came an almost bark of a reply, the bedroom door slamming before he could stop it. The red headed man cursed, leaning with his back against the door.

"Yabai..." Kurama dropped his head into his hands.


	2. Nobara: A wild rose

**Tsukimisou**

By Elendea

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is copyright of it's respectable owners and I in no way take hold over the characters as they appear, save Rei. Original and she is mine.****

Chapter 2: Nobara

Dinner was eaten alone, the shower running softly for a little while. Left too long with his own thoughts he mused he'd go mad. Rei was deafly afraid of something, and her uncertainty was killing her. Because of her desire to please him... 'He' wanted children; she had never stated that... She'd given up everything for him and he could never repay that debt. He only asked for more then she was ready to give. Disgusted at himself for not realizing how much she really thought about it, how it effected her emotions and actions. He couldn't bear to see her like this... 

The food he ate tasted like ashes, a hunger burning in him he couldn't satisfy. No sleep would he get this night... Tomorrow he'd tell her he didn't care anymore about children... Want or not, she was his first priority. He had to end this before it got out of hand. He'd had hopes, but he needed to look at reality. Rei was to adamant about something... perhaps something she'd been trying to tell him... He hadn't listened. Now he would, if she could ever try to speak it aloud again. Softly he knocked on the door, she gave a muffled reply and he slipped the door open. Already in bed she lay curled up on her side, facing the wall.

"Oyasumi nasai..." He whispered.

"Oyasumi." Kurama sighed. Changing into sleep clothes he never took his eyes off Rei's still form, the pup curled up at her back, covers arranged so he couldn't brush against her in their sleep. This now struck a cord of his own anger. That was going a little too far. Climbing into bed he in turn faced the opposite wall, yanking the little blanket he had been left. This proved folly when he lost sight of his own strength and the small puppy was catapulted into the pillows, rolling into the head bored. Both remaining occupants shot upward, Kurama wincing at the sight of Rei glaring. Without a word she scooped up the poor animal and cradled him. Crawling out from beneath the tangle of covers she marched out of the room. Kurama held his breath but the door clicked softly closed.

The morning dawned gray and cold, yanking him from the few shattered hours of sleep he'd managed to claim. The bed was again empty, Rei had never returned, at least he didn't think... A headache was over taking him and not even a warm shower could work out his stiff muscles. Rei wasn't in the kitchen either but nothing had been touch suggesting she hadn't eaten. Somewhat relived by this he cooked for the both of them. Nearly finished with eggs and toast a fresh-faced Rei returned from where ever it was she'd gone. Dressed for work, her slick pant suite complimented her face and figure. He hadn't noticed but the pup had been curled up on a rather large fluffy pillow in the living room, running to her when she entered.

"I've made breakfast... You should eat; you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. The young woman sighed, taking her usual seat and rubbing her temples softly. Kurama smiled, working faster but notice the sluggish movements more. He was tired... Apparently Rei hadn't slept much either. He sat her plate down in front of her.

"Thank you..." She mumbled and stood, disappearing into the bedroom. She returned and handed him a bottle of painkiller, smirking softly.

"Thank you, how did you know?"

"Your eyes are nearly blood shot." Said eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?"

"Perhaps I shouldn't?"

"Don't start that again."

"Start what? It's a perfectly plausible question." She glared back.

"Rei I'm sorry for last night, now stop what it is your trying to prove. I love you more then anything, you know this." She didn't answer, picked at her food and then readied to leave. Quietly he leaned against the bedroom doorframe, watching her finish for preparations. As she passed him she paused for a few seconds.

"I love you..." Her voice was soft, thicker then normal. But she walked right out the door without looking back.

"I'm calling you at lunch to make sure your eating!" Kurama called after her.

Kurama returned home, the apartment quiet and void of life. Worry creased his features as he notice the sun beginning it's decent. He waited in the semi-darkness for half an hour, getting up to explore the rooms and confirm she'd come home after work. Everything was in order, the clothes she'd been wearing earlier were carelessly tossed in the hamper, and nothing of her closet could be picked out as missing. Where then the hell was she! No unknown smells roved the spacious apartment... So logic set in, he called Meru, nothing, Keiko, Shizuru, finally giving up on finding her that way it dawn on him that they lived across from a park... Recently she'd gotten a half wolf half dog pup; perhaps she'd gone to walk him...? This he smacked his forehead for. Of course that's what she had done, no one could have over powered the Wolf demon. Somewhat relived Kurama decided to find Rei, perhaps put his mind better at ease if he walked with her.

Rei swung back and forth slowly, Aki sitting curled up at one of the swing legs. His leash crumpled upon the small amount of fine white sand. Even with her hair hiding her face and eyes down cast she mumbled. "You can try and sneak up but it won't work if I can catch your scent." She didn't receive a reply, but her back connected with something solid. Whom ever it was closed their hands over hers, careful not to squeeze to hard.

"Yes... That would be a problem." Kurama said softly, running his hands down her arms sensually until he reached her middle back, giving a strong push to start the swing up again. Rei gave no resistance, encouraging the swing higher. "I was worried about you, you have a habit of disappearing when you want to."

"I know... Wolves are solitary animals by nature..." She looked up, snapping her head back and forth to spray her hair from her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Kurama fell silent; Aki had raised his head to him but not given so much as a tail wag.

"That is a beautiful dress Rei... New? I've never seen it before."

"Yes, the girls helped to pick it out..." Thin straps covered her cream colored shoulders, holding up a visually stunning clean neck line, just enough modesty for a rosy blush. The material appeared loose but graced her curves into a long fall of skirt. Now handing limply over her bent knees. Sandals of the same pale green color tied around her ankles.

"I think it's lovely, you got it the other day then?"

"Yes." He reached out to push her again but stopped, catching one of the swing's chains instead. The sudden jolt spun the swing and nearly unseated Rei, turning her loose grip into a scramble to hand on. "What was that for!?"

Kurama took hold of the other chain and stabilized her, now standing in the swing's path. "Tell me..."

"Let go, nothings wrong." Rei planted her feet and tried to move the chain backward. Kurama clung fast, pulling forward suddenly and casting an arm around her waist.

"I can smell when you're lying." He whispered into her ear, a look of surprise as she suddenly was forced to stand. Rei reacted in a manner he wouldn't of thought, pulling away until he inadvertently tugged the swing closer for balance. That was a mistake. The swing crashed into her and she tumbled over, not wanting to bring injury he brought her to his chest as they both fell. A painful gasp wrenched from his throat, Rei lay still frightened to hurt him further.

"Are you all right?" She asked after a long pause.

"I just landed wrong on my side, something just got my ribs. I'll be fine." She could feel his heart beating beneath her fingertips. Increased from his pain no doubt. His strong arms came around her and he tightened his grip, laughing as he snuggled into her hair. "You're a walking disaster."

Rei blinked, turning her head to look at him. "Me, what about you!?" She turned to face him fully, hiking her skirt above her knees, using hands and knees to avoid contact in fear of further injury. "I believe you've taken that title from me with that little stunt you pulled!" Kurama laughed harder, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Was that a way to get attention Mrs. Minamino?" He asked, sliding a hand up her thigh and around to her hip, drawing her body closer to his.

"Of course it wasn't." Rei snapped, pausing at the sudden influx of sensations. The smooth tingles that ran through her as his breath became short bursts on her bare neck. Aki whined suddenly a cold wet nose was pushed between them. Rei immediately sat up carefully, Aki on the other hand jumped into her arms. Kurama winced and she pushed to her haunches, standing with a push to avoid him further hurt. Though half way in her standing he'd grabbed the hem of her skirt to make sure it stayed down. Gently he propped himself up on an elbow and with Rei's offered hand stood easily. With the half wolf mutt in her arms Kurama wrapped a firm hand around Rei's waist, keeping her as close as possible.

Once home she offered the dog to him, which had warmed up enough to lick his face and snuggle happily into his chest. A rare sight. Rei moved to prepare dinner and Kurama was elected to feed the animal. Disappearing often into the bedroom. Dusk had settled into darkness, a cool breeze blowing freely through the open windows. They shared a simple dinner, conversation pleasant and light as her frown was replaced by a loving smile. Something about him sent her into a clouded, hazy world where only they existed and nothing else. A perfect world... But it was an alluring illusion marred by reality. They both lingered at the dinner table before Rei brushed her teeth and prepared for a night of paper work. But the dishes nagged and Kurama again contented himself in the bedroom...

Sighing she began to clean, drying as she went along. Footsteps announced Kurama had come out from hiding, sneaking up behind her slowly. Rei sat the last dry dish down and turned toward the red head, a hand snaking out to press against her back. "What are you doing?" She asked playfully suspicious. He only smiled and slowly covered her lips with his. Gently as he gained entrance to her mouth, exploring each damp corner with a slow, deliberant pace. Rei chuckled and pulled back enough to speak. "What are you doing?" She repeated. But his hands answered silently as they moved lower to her hips. Rolling them against the counter and pulling her tightly against him. Rei gasped in surprise, feeling him through her skirt as he hiked it up around her thighs. "Thi-" Her voice was cut short by a powerful and hungry kiss, each one deeper then the last. He stroked her hips gently, becoming more aggressive every time she submitted to his game. He continued to pass his hands over her until he received the groan of pleasure he wanted.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Rei asked suddenly, his lips slowing on her neck.

"And if I am?" He purred, switching to her mouth. Her soft hand gently touched his cheek and he hungrily devoured her lips. Exerting enough pressure to keep her close. He moved her in his arms, hampered by the barriers between them. He picked her up, Rei in turn wrapping her legs around him. She thought he'd set her on the counter but with a strong grip he carried her to the bedroom, setting her down gently on the edge of then bed. She hadn't noticed before but candles had been lit and a bath had been drawn. The smells of roses filled her nose and she let him lay her down as she sighed softly. Like falling petals he kissed her neck gently, hands moving her hips to meet his. Rei moaned softly and let her hands seek the buttons of his shirt. Slowly working them free as he waited patiently. Once fully unbutton he slipped his shirt off and crawled over her, running a hand up her back. He groaned into her kiss as she let her hands wander on his bare skin; the movement only quickened his pulse and need to have her.

Kurama drew her farther onto their bed; cradling her body against his as he sought the zipper of her dress. Removing it slowly as he helped himself to the soft skin now exposed. Rei wiggled as he stroked her, finding she didn't like it he didn't repeat it. Instead his hand moved to remove the bra she wore and the useless dress he'd pulled to her waist. For a long time he paused looking at her. Slowly removing the dress down her legs. With ease he lifted her up and took her to the bath, setting her nearly naked body on the side of the tub. Now self-conscious she quickly covered her exposed breasts, blushing softly. Kurama chuckled murmuring his approval of them. She stood smiling at his teasing; pressing against him while her hands sought his belt. He held his hands aloft in a taunting manner as she unlatched it and agonizingly slow let his pants drop to the tile. Her hands followed suite with his underclothes.

Gently he pulled her against him, feeling her body shiver with delight. His hands removed the last barrier as his lips claimed hers, convinced he'd take her she was not expecting for him to let go and step into the bubble filled bath. Kurama held a hand out to her and she got in, the same eager hand pulling her into the water as he settled into a sitting position. As she sat he pulled her on top of him, holding her form behind. With a groan he leaned back and sighed deeply. "Comfortable?" He asked, Rei nodded snuggling into his chest. "Now will you tell me what was bothering you?"

"You went through all this trouble to get me to talk?"

"By any means no. This was what I wanted at the time, just relax. I won't bite, yet..." He nuzzled into her neck. Rei laughed and cupped a handful of bubbles in her hand, meaning to blow them at him but a tall and smoothly designed wine glass was dropped in her vision. They clinked glasses softly, Rei taking only the smallest of sips. But that didn't stop the intoxication as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

"So you intend to have a bath?" She asked and Kurama nearly fell over. Rei laughed and moved to sit across from him, grabbing a washcloth. Opening the bottle of body wash she motion for him to turn around and gently ran the cool cloth over his skin. After the bath Rei leaned against the side of the tub and sighed softly, rolling her shoulders to release the muscles, Kurama on the other hand took the opening to rub them gently. After a while she grabbed a towel and dried off dressing quickly in a short nightgown Kurama had placed out, her eyes widening slightly. The fox followed suite but the mood was more sensual then ever. The candles where lower and the rose scented air had deepened. Rei's own scent was over powering his will as he gently pulled her to his bare chest, breathing in the clean smell of her hair. Kurama lifted her and placed her back on the bed her soft kisses spurring him as he leaned forward. In the soft darkness he let his hand slip up her thigh, gently untying the ribbon that would again remove the barriers between them, his body hungry for more.

Light softly reached into the sky, morning coming slow as Kurama's soft breath tickled her neck. Rei hadn't slept as well as she should have, an energy flowing through her veins that had not previously been there. Her heart felt cold, icy even though she remained warm curled against his strong body, his contours fitting to hers as if they where whole. She lay away staring at the ceiling in the slow hours of morning twilight. Fingers suddenly moved across her stomach and around to her back, turning her and pulling her close to him.

"How long have you been awake?" Came his murmured voice, her eyes passed over Kurama's face, crimson hair rumpled and falling seductively about his neck and shoulders, deep emerald green eyes narrowed from sleep. Rei's own were wide with alertness, they averted and she shrugged. "Unsatisfied?" He asked, raising to his elbow. Rei laughed and shook her head.

"Just thinking..."

"You know what that led to,"

"You're not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." He smiled, leaning over her as he laid her flat, gently wrapping a strand of her hair around his finger. "Tell me." She sighed; the simple movement sent a shutter through him.

"I-I want a family..." Midnight eyes turned to meet his and his heart jumped into his throat.

"Is that you talking? Or you're love?" He wouldn't receive an answer as her lips covered his, pulling him into it but he came willingly. "You're going to me my death you do realize..." He rested upon elbows, green eyes piecing her to her soul. She smiled softly, the pinkness of her mouth alluring. Resisting her mouth he bent down to kiss her neck.

"Ah, no you don't. None of that." Rei pushed against his chest, laughing.

"You should of known better." He whispered into her ear, husky and sensual as his teeth nibbled on her ear. Gently he ran his tongue over the pulse point on her neck, softly kissing into her skin. His hand slipped from her back to her chest, his touch feather light. The things he wanted to do to her, but he resisted moving slow on such a delicate being. But now and again he let his inner thoughts come out, he smiled into her neck pulling a groan from her as he gently placed kisses on a pressure point. Running his thumb down her arm to her elbow, pressing in just the right spot. Somehow she knew what he was up to, using her sharp fangs to get him in the upper shoulder. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"Zamamiro. Just because I've said this doesn't mean we have to get busy, Mr. Minamino."

"Hn, really now. But I have need to plant my most important seed, can I help if you've only made the urge maddening Mrs. Minamino?" Her reply was lost as his mouth closed over hers, gently lowing himself, her protests forgotten as he tested a new sensation. With pleasure he took her wrists and held them above her head, making her helpless to the hungry fox. He could never hurt her and the sound of her laughter was music to his ears. Aroused and in ecstasy of her words made his caresses tender, putting her under the spell she usually had over him. Unable to fight any longer he was as good as his word as their bond deepened with the hope for the future.


	3. Ikkasei: A picnic and a high fever

**Tsukimisou**

By Elendea

I want to thank all my reviewers! I really appreciate it. I'll make a deal the more reviews the faster I'll post the chapters of the story I've already written. If you have an idea don't hesitate to share it! Oh and I'll post up a small guide to the Japanese words as soon as soon as I can...

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is copyright of it's respectable owners and I in no way take hold over the characters as they appear, save Rei. Original and she is mine.****

Chapter 3: Ikkasei

"Omedetoo!" "Oh you brought that again...?" "Koenma!" "Hello Koenma-san." "You look so good!" "Hey, ahh where did I put that thing..." "What thing Kazuma?" "You'll find it." "Oh yea, hah he couldn't remember where he left his brain if it where attached." "Yusuke!"

The sun shone brightly overhead as the picnickers gathered, blankets being tossed out as food was arranged. The first body planted on a red and white gingham sat with legs and arms crossed. "Now Yusuke no pouting."

"Who said I was pouting?"

"Keiko, sit down let me take care of this."

"You're too kind Rei."

"Meru you're son wants to play."

"Oh he's my son, LAZY!"

"Now now, no violence. It's been quiet, let us keep the blood shed to a minimum."

"Perhaps they just can't keep their hands off each other."

"REI!" This came at the victim in stereo.

"Yusuke help me sit."

"I'll help you Keiko, wouldn't want Urameshi to be too rough with you."

"Shut up Kuwabara."

"Yusuke there are children present."

"Heehee now she told you off. Eeeek... What was that for?"

"That ugly face of yours."

"Why you-!"

"Now boys, you mustn't quarrel, try to have a good time..."

"Stay out of it Kurama."

"I'd say so you might loose a hand..."

"Quiet Botan!"

"I don't believe those to can be taken any where, hey get off the blanket."

"Wha? Hey! What was that for!?"

"I told you to move."

"No you pulled that thing out from under me!!"

"Shoes off."

"Alright!"

"Keep you're voice down..." Keiko smiled up lovingly at her husband, a hand resting on her stomach. Her face glowed with an inner light, her beauty intensified by the burden she carried. Yusuke returned her smile, doing as Rei had ordered and snuggling up to his wife. Leaving Kuwabara and Rei staring at his abrupt departure. Rei laughed and Kuwabara glared removing his own shoes and flopping down on another blanket.

"Do I have to follow orders as well?" Rei glared, Kurama smiled and helped her spread out their own soft baby blue one. The red head sat down but the wolf moved to another one, actually dropping one on Meru's husband's head. Meru burst into laughter and came to sit next to Kurama, cradling her young infant in her arms. Together Rei and Minoru though fumbling set down another blanket. Botan curled up on Kurama's other side.

"Hey Kurama you're surrounded." Came Yusuke teasingly.

"Indeed, I can't say I'm complaining though." He smiled mischievously, more laughter following in his wake.

"Kuwabara I can't believe you brought that cat!"

"So what! Leave me alone and keep that mutt away!"

"He won't hurt her." Rei kneeled next to Kuwabara, her arms encircling Aki. Slowly the wolf pup reached out its neck to sniff at the little bundle of fur in Kuwabara's lap. It moved and placed its nose against the dog's. Rei laughed and Kazuma quickly pulled his cat away. But the creature was intrigued by the big wet nosed animal, slipping away and walking up to Aki. The dog was nervous but looked at the cat with playful interest. When the walking ball of fur rubbed up against the larger animal Rei was sure she heard a group aw, well female aw anyway. She smiled and let go of her dog, cat and dog curling up together.

"Now if only the boys would behave like that." Keiko spoke suddenly.

"You know how males are, right baby brother?" Shizuru smacked him on the back.

"Shizuru!"

"Who's hungry?" Rei cut in, removing plates from a basket. Murmurs of approval where heard collectively and the prefect gentlemen took over watch of the young infant as mother prepared a bottle, husband shuffling to bring them both a plates. A sudden flash paused the group as eyes turned to the blue haired woman and a camera, snapping a picture of Kurama and the baby without either's knowledge.

"It looked to sweet!" She protested, snapping a sudden picture of everyone else.

"Botan!" The woman only grinned, snapping a rather unattractive shot of Yusuke trying to grab the little flash box from her. She danced away and hid behind Koenma, smiling. With only a few more pictures everyone settled minutes later, facing each other in a rough circle, some in chairs but many remained on the spread blankets. Rei leaned into Kurama; hands now empty as Meru cradled her son on a chair.

"Hey when are you two gonna have a kid?" Shizuru asked aimed at the cuddled couple. Rei blushed and cast her eyes downward, Kurama took the chance to speak up.

"When it happens it happens, though I'm hoping soon." His hand came around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Everyone laughed, Rei squirmed and nearly knocked into the arm he was leaning on.

"You looked cute holding Ryu." Rei smiled softly once they were alone. A nice walk after lunch, though they weren't the only ones with a walk in mind, Meru and Minoru had disappeared shortly after and still not returned. Keiko kept watch over the little boy, Botan nearby with camera and a helping hand. "I wonder where the happy family ran off to..."

"Don't worry about them, worry about yourself." Kurama cooed into her ear, taking his wife in his arms.

"Really now? And what have I to worry about fox boy?" She tilted her head backward as the red headed fox nuzzled into her skin.

"I just might decide to return the favor for biting me the other day Mrs. Minamino." Gently he licked the lower part of her neck, just about were a vampire would choose to bit their victims. Her skin salty, wondrously soft and welcoming to his mouth. Rei sighed as she felt the tingle of his touch, the nip of his teeth and his cool breath over where he'd had his mouth. She shivered into him, laughing.

"But your bite is no worse then your bark and that was a week ago."

"Are you challenging my able ness to bite back?" His voice muffled as he nuzzled deeper, pulling her body close. Her shivers excited his senses, her taunts enticing as he moved to the pulse point. The strong rhythm beneath his tongue shot electric currents through him, arousing him as she groaned gently at his efforts. Her mouth opened at his bidding, and he claimed it fiercely. Hands slowly running down her spine to lift her up to him, but the added height gave Rei the advantage as she sunk her teeth into his neck. It didn't hurt as the pervious time's bite; he could feel the sharpness and tiny pricks. She turned the sensations against him, the experience more enthralling then he using only human teeth. The fangs were wicked but the gentleness was impressive.

His own moans of pleasure escaped unmonitored. The madness she invoked overwhelmed his control; holding her tighter to him, as he made sure she felt his swell. With her as she was, so tight within his grasp she would be helpless to refuse him, but he made no move. "You're going to be my death..." Fighting for his voice to stay level he muttered.

"No just your weakness, you may be old and wise but you still a male." Rei smirked mischievously. Kurama slipped his hand up her button up shirt, running a thumb across the soft hem of underclothes.

"And you my dear are a female." Bottle green eyes narrowed in mischief, mouth curled up in knowledge. Before the wolf could catch his intention he slipped his roving hand to her back, seeking out the clasp. Two sharp pricks of pain ran down his arm, causing his fingers to twitch. The fox hissed, shifting his prize so she couldn't find another soft spot to bite. No blood was drawn but the fangs struck deep into a nerve, intentional if he knew Rei. "That was low."

"Hmmm not with your example." Kurama wedged her back against a thick truck, smiling darkly. Hips against hers he was free to use his hands, Rei made a motion for a second bite and he caught her jaw.

"Ah ah ah, keep that mouth of yours closed. Not even I have teeth the size of yours in youkai form, yet you can let them grow in either." He flicked on one of the stark white fangs glaring at him, but Rei yelped pulling away faster then he could balance and keep from injuring. Head and shoulders slammed into the tree as she struggled out of his grasp. With his knee under her thigh there wasn't much room to accommodate her reaction.

The wolf held her mouth, glaring a death glare. Kurama cradled her against his chest and sat them both on the soft grass. "Let me see, what happened?" Stubbornly Rei twisted away until he was leaning over her. Holding both her arms he got a spilt second to see into a closed mouth before the wolf sat upward and bumped heads with him. Dazed he let her go and sat back, rubbing his head. She spat suddenly, an ill red fluid he could smell strongly. Her mouth was bleeding. The headache coming on was forgotten as he turned her head to face him. "Open up." He ordered, Rei complied reluctantly. Her top right fang was red, she shook her head free and spat again. "Is it from that one punch when you sparred with Jin?"

Rei nodded, gently running the back of her hand up to said tooth. "I had it looked at, at your request, it was supposed to be fine..." Her voice was funny, muffled like she was having difficulty speaking.

"I'm terribly sorry..." Softly he ran a hand over the side of her head, brushing the fall of bangs away. He edged closer and dipped her backward, lowing his face to hers.

"What are you doing?"

"You never know what the smell of blood can do to a fox demon." He smiled suggestively, letting a hand wander down her thigh. Rei groaned in exasperation. Kurama laughed softly and pulled his wife to her feet. "We should take care of that." Together they started walking again, Rei feeling her stomach turn with the different tastes splashing around her mouth. She picked up her pace and pulled Kurama after her, cresting a small hill in the park but a soft scent reached her nose too late as she rounded a thick bush, eyes averting as she spun on her heel crashing headlong into Kurama. His arms encircled her but Rei was too hurried and simply pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him backward down the hill they'd just climbed. Rather confused Kurama stopped her dead as he planted his feet, letting her crash into him. "What was that all ab-"

"Took you long enough, you're the one with the trained nose." Rei looked up at him, voice less muffled. For a few seconds Kurama just eyed the top of the hill before losing to a fit of laughter. "We can never let them live down this one."

"But we weren't far from it." Kurama smirked, his composure returning.

"Yes but they don't have to know about that one.

Rei yawned, curling up in a little ball, forgetting even to pull up her covers. Kurama smiled, watching this from the desk in their room. Standing he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at her. "Your tired huh?" Rei didn't bother look at him, she murmured what he thought was a yes and took hold of the blankets covering her amused, gently he brushed the skin of her arm the fire burning in her skin startling him. Quickly he placed a hand against her forehead but Rei batted at him.

"What? Go away, I'm fine..." She said through a half asleep daze, Kurama leaned a knee on the bed beside her, turning his wife over even with her sleepy protests. She was burning. "Rei maybe you shouldn't go to work tomorrow, it is a Sunday after all and my mother and step-father are coming for dinner. You feel like your running a fever." The young woman groaned softly, feeling her forehead. Her cheeks reddened and Kurama wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine. I wasn't around anyone else who'd been or was sick..." She mumbled into his shirt, welcoming his embrace as she felt a sharp flash of pain in her lower back. A pain she'd realized was associated with her fevers, even with her cover up the Kitsune noticed.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Kurama smiled softly, turning to fish in her nightstand drawer for a ribbon; gently he ran his hand through her hair, brushing it back from her face. Rei lifted a hand to take the tie but the fox was faster, slipping his favorite ribbon of hers around the silky strands, tying it tightly in a bow. "Let's have a look at you." His hand gently traced the side of her face, brushing the short strands behind her ear.

"Stop babying." Rei smiled, her thoughts falling upon hours earlier. "I'm not a child."

"No, that your not, but think of it as payback for when I fell ill. Your definition of peace and quiet is maddening when you left nothing but a clock to keep me company." She grinned at him pulling the red head into a tight embrace. Kurama kissed the top of her forehead and forced her to lie back down. "I'll be right back, no moving."

"And where would I go?" Rei asked in seriousness, though she chuckled dropping her head back down to the pillow as Kurama rolled his eyes. Retuning as promised he offered her a glass of water and two tiny white pills.

"It's a human remedy but I'm sure they'd work just fine on a stubborn Wolf." Rei's eyes narrowed and she took the medication without protests. Kurama took the glass away again setting it on the nightstand and sitting on the bed. "Don't over work yourself, get some sleep then we'll see in the morning if you up for work." He brushed her bangs away and felt her forehead again, worry thick in his light tone. Rei nodded and leaned into his touch as he ran his hand down the side of her face, taking her chin between thumb and index finger. Slowly he leaned into a kiss but her hand pressed against his lips.

"I don't want to get you sick if that's what it is." Kurama smiled and took her hand in his stealing a kiss nonetheless.

"I don't care." He whispered into her lips, pulling her into his lap. He sat and held her for a while, Rei's head against his shoulder as he played tenderly with her hair. Once her breathing slowed and became more rhythmic did Kurama shift Rei back into bed, covering her up with a kiss upon her forehead. He watched her quietly for a few minutes before retuning back to the books he had been working on. Every gentle move she made he's eyes wandered over, his thoughts dwelling on the heat he felt in her skin.

Rei awoke early, reaching over to feel her husband but finding empty space, sheets cold and the fresh smell of fabric softer. "Kurama?" The Okami called quietly, soft shadows still playing on the walls as dawn slowly rose. Kurama had his head down on the desk, his long rose colored hair pooled in font of him. Rei wandered over slowly, casting an eye about for what he had been doing, hardly had he begun his work, numbers still unfinished... She smiled softly and ran her hand along his hunched shoulders. "Shuichi." Gently she shook him awake, enough to get him to stand that was. He was still fully clothed, his dark red shirt rumbled. Like a small child she led him to his side of the bed, having him sit down she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Tossing it toward her side she turned and walked to their dresser, ruffling through his drawer to find his bed shirts. But when she turned with white t-shirt in tow he was already out by the time she returned to the bed. Covering her mouth to keep form being heard Rei replaced the shirt chuckling. 

"Don't worry about that come back to bed." Kurama mumbled into his pillow.

"I think that's my line, you're bed was the desk..."

"Technicality." Kurama sat up a little and reached a hand out for her. "You shouldn't be up, the fever might come back or get worse."

"Do you want your shirt or at least change out of your slacks?"

"Will you just be quiet and come to bed." Kurama sat up fully and pulled Rei to his chest, very much scooping her up and depositing her on the bed. Gently he snuggled into her back, holding her tightly to him by her waist. Rei laughed softly and attempted to kick the covers over them, Kurama giving in and finishing the job. "Now sleep..."

"I-" He covered her mouth quickly.

"Silence." He murmured, falling back into his dream as Rei huffed.

It was several hours before Rei awoke, staring at the clock as if it'd bite her. With nimble grace she dashed out of bed and bee lined for the bathroom, the phone ringing suddenly. Kurama rolled over, intent on letting it ring. Sighing Rei took the phone call in the kitchen, eyes widening as Shori's voice welcomed the morning to her.

"Good morning Kazuyu-sama."

"Oh Rei call me okasan. How are you this morning?"

"Well, and you?"

"Ugh... Tired, Yuki has been up nearly all night working on ledgers and I've gotten little sleep, did Shuichi get enough sleep? I know he too had books to work on."

"Yes, though he's still asleep, I'm afraid I might of worried him last night..."

"Oh? What is wrong Rei?"

"Nothing terrible I can assure you, I just had a bit of a fever and he was being to kind."

"Ah, please take it easy. You don't need to fall ill; Shuichi will worry himself ragged... Makes me wonder what will happen when your first child comes..." She teased but Rei blushed furiously. Clearing her throat but only coughing. "Don't feel so shy about it Rei, having a child with the man you love is the greatest thing in the world. I know you'll be a great mother and Shuichi a wonderful father. But anyway I've gone off and embarrassed you beyond anything." She laughed softly. "I'm terribly sorry..."

"It's quite alright, I know the subject is delicate with me..."

"Indeed, to go from a priestess, how scary it must have been... Giving it all up for an uncertainty."

"Yes... But I didn't one assurance... My love for him... I know sentimental..." Rei couldn't see it but Shori smiled, wishing the young woman were speaking with her face to face.

"I'm sorry I over looked that, I've seen the way you two look at each other. I'm so glad to have you apart of our family, let us get closer Rei... Don't be so formal all the time."

"I-...ugh..." Shori chucked softly.

"Now now you've got me off track from my original reason for calling so early... Oh what was it... Ah! Would it be all right if we had dinner instead of this Sunday the Sunday of next? Shuu will be coming home from school and I thought it'd be wonderful for a family dinner, if you don't feel like cooking we can always go out?"

"Shuu coming down? I'd love for him to join us, sounds wonderful, I don't mind cooking for one more."

"You're a dear Rei, I'm so glad. Though you'll let me make dessert correct?" She asked in mock sternness.

"Yes ma'am. Any particular beverage you'd like?"

"No... Well coffee and tea after would be nice over a discussion."

"Dinner, dessert and discussion then?"

"Sounds wonderful see you Sunday Rei."

"Yes, Sunday. Take care Ka-"

"Goodness! If you feel uncomfortable please call me anything but Kazuyu-sama!"

"I'm sorry Shori-san?" The older woman laughed.

"Alright alright, that will do. Sayoonara."

"Sayoonara." Rei hung up and sighed deeply, gently she tapped the receiver against her forehead, more in deep thought then frustration.

"That's no way to talk on a cordless phone."

"Urusai!"

"Now that's not polite."

"Neither are you, doesn't look like I'll get to work today and your mother rescheduled dinner."

"Hm, then we've the day to ourselves." Kurama advanced on Rei, taking her into his arms smiling seductively.  She on the other hand waved the phone like a weapon.

"I am making sure the apartment is spotless and you've still got work to finish."

"What do you plan to do? Clobber me with it?" His emerald green eyes darted to the small object in her hand.

"No."

"Then," Quickly he snatched the phone away and dropped it on the counter, pulling her tighter to him. "It can wait, spend the day in bed with me. You had a fever, nothing of difficulty will you do today." Rei snuggled into his chest, still bare of the morning's adventure.

"I know, though I don't know the next time I'll be able to clean without being sick and work."

"Clean what? You keep everything in prefect order."

"Yes but still vacuuming and such has to be carried out."

"Who would of thought a Wolf can be domesticated so w-" Rei poked Kurama in the rib cage, glaring. Green eyes narrowed. "That wasn't very nice." He smiled furtively, bringing her chin up until they where nearly nose-to-nose. Before he had a chance to speak again Rei's lips closed over his, caught off guard Kurama opened his mouth to her. Feeling her kiss deep into his loins, the gentle sweetness stirring his heart. He purred into her mouth, pressing a hand to her back the material of her shirt slipped up slightly to reveal bare skin. Green eyes snapped open as the heat registered. Quickly he broke away and felt her forehead.

"What is it?"

"You're still hot, I don't think it ever broke." He slipped a hand to her back, tracing the gentle curve of her spine, making sure it wasn't the heat of a quelled passion but the same fever that claimed her the night before. Her skin was clammy, slick from a prolonged sweat. "No housework, go lay down and I'll try something better then a human remedy."

"But Kurama I-"

"Rei I rather you in health then clean an already clean apartment. Please just listen to me." The Okami looked up with a sigh, turning without another word she padded off to the bedroom. Kurama sighed in relief, heading to a small cupboard he had set aside for his herbal practices, a small garden tucked away behind the apartment, a small snip of a thing people called a 'backyard'... But soon he planed to purchase a house on the city outskirts, more for extra room as for space for planting. Quickly with practiced hands he mixed a few crushed herbs into a glass of a precise amount of water, adding a few drops of vanilla extract to give it a better taste then bitter herbs.

Rei had curled up on the bed, the dog lying next to her with its head in her lap as she read from a novel. Kurama smiled softly, a chuckle announcing his presence. "Un... I knew it..." Rei smiled, but her eyes fixed on the glass.

"I know but it'll taste better, for a Wolf you're picky about tastes." She stuck her tongue out at him, taking the milky glass. He sat next to her legs, petting Aki as he stretched out his neck to Kurama. Rei stared at the mixture, studying its contents.

"It won't bite." The red head encouraged, perhaps that was the push she needed for he saw little of her face but the full circle of the bottom of the glass. "Good girl." Rei removed the glass from her mouth and coughed, sneezing softly. Raising an eyebrow to the empty glass and then toward Kurama, sneezing before she could get a word out. He chuckled taking the glass away.

"Alright, not bad. What did you put in it?"

"Vanilla, thought it'd be better then bitterness. Though I didn't think you'd sneeze over it."

"Well you didn't tell me so I tried to swallow it all at once and avoid the bitterness." She laughed, her soft laughter giving way to a yawn and Kurama frowned.

"You had to have been around someone, you just don't get sick all of a sudden." Rei shrugged, picking up her book again.

"I don't know... There were a lot of people at Koyama-sensei's presentation... One of many could have been sick and I hung in the back ground, answering questions here and there... I also stopped by the temple a week ago... That reminds me I have to go again and soon..."

"I didn't bring this up to plan a schedule." Kurama stated dryly, Rei glared over her book. "No one you noticed significantly sick?"

"Not that I recall..."

"Then I'll have to call around, your fever seems to high for a normal cold or flu... I have a bad feeling but nothing to place with it. Just take it easy, I'll worry for the apartment and what to plan for dinner next Sunday, just get well." He smiled and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her bangs and pieces of hair that'd fallen out of his bow. Kurama stood and kissed the top of her head, turning his brilliant emerald gaze toward the lazily lounging dog. "Now Aki, she doesn't move, and if she does you shadow her like a fox." He winked at Rei's glower; Aki sat up alert, looking at her intently.

"Your humor is less then desirable..." Rei mumbled from behind her book, staring at the dog.

"I wasn't joking." He called from the doorway. The brown haired young woman yawned and put her book down, sinking into her covers. She yawned again, thinking he'd given her something to make her sleepy. Either way her eyes watered, unable to keep them open she drifted off into a shallow dream.


	4. Jonan: Trouble with women

**Tsukimisou**

By Elendea

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is copyright of it's respectable owners and I in no way take hold over the characters as they appear, save Rei. Original and she is mine.****

Chapter 4: Jonan

Kurama called Genkai; questioning her on sicknesses she was aware of matching Rei's symptoms. So far no luck... Trying to get his mind off it he delved into his books, he's stepfather no doubt ahead of his progress. Hours passed as numbers sprawled quickly across paper, tallies on profit and expenses wasn't the most uplifting of things to have done, but it was something that needed attention, even if he's mind was only half interested. As afternoon set in and passed he yawned himself stretching out, feeling comfortable to pull his eyes away long enough for a late lunch and check on his patient. Surprisingly she'd fallen asleep, Aki on the other hand remind alert, his front paws resting against her thigh. The dog whined softly as Kurama entered.

"Shhh you're doing wonderful, keep up the good work." The red headed man scooped up the glass, tucking a blanket beneath Rei as she rolled over. The phone rang loudly in the quiet apartment; Kurama darted to his desk, snatching it up quickly. "Hello?" He mumbled, nearly snapping.

"Kon'nichi wa Onisan! How are you? And Nechan?"

"Shuuichi, ano... Give me a second while I switch phones, Rei is asleep."

"OK!" Kurama sighed as he laid the phone down, moving quickly into the kitchen he grabbed the cordless and turned it on. Choosing not to say anything as too keep Shuuichi from asking questions that might wake Rei he headed back into the bedroom, a sudden drop of the receiver made him frown. The Wolf was awake, possibly not in a good mood if she'd not even bothered to ask if it was still in use.

"Moshi moshi..." Kurama said softly with a sigh.

"I thought you said Rei-chan was asleep?" Kurama blinked.

"She was, at least I thought so..."

"Oh... well she doesn't sound too good, really tired but she said hi at least."

"That's good to know, what do I owe the honor of your call Shuuichi?"

"Just call me Shuu, makes things easier... Just wanted to make sure your mother told Rei-chan that I planed to come with them next Sunday."

"Oh? I didn't know about you joining us. Glad to hear it nonetheless, though she did inform Rei of the time change... Might have wanted it to be a surprise..."

"Opps... I like to ruin things it seems. Ichio... surprise..." Kurama laughed softly.

"Oh well, it will be good to see you again. How long will you be out of school?"

"Just a few days, not long and dad wants me to help out. Though I'm quite sure you can handle the books and stuff... I'm frankly not interested." They laughed together.

"No, no I've got it under control, just wish Rei felt better..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Just a fever right now but I've a bad feeling it will turn worse before better..."

"Ah, tell Rei-chan I hope she feels better for me. I can't wait to see you guys. Ja ne!"

"You to, jaa." Kurama hung up, rubbing his temple softly. The hair on his neck pricked suddenly and he turned to see Rei standing in the doorway, hair cast to her waist free from confines. She wore one of his long button down shirts, legs bare. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't I was awake for the most part, the phone just fully woke me."

"What has caused the change?" He motioned at the shirt.

"I was planning for a shower but you comfy shirt was to tempting."

"I see, can't complain. I see less clothing then normal, always a plus." He teased back, approaching slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I thought you'd like it."

"How do you feel?" The rose colored tresses tickled Rei's cheek as he pulled her closer.

"Mmm..." Midnight colored eyes closed as she snuggled into his chest, placing her arms around his neck. "A little tired, but better." Kurama smiled and picked her up, taking her back into the bedroom and setting her down on the bed. "I'm really getting tired of seeing these four walls..."

"Take it easy-" Rei's lips suddenly closed over his, he'd grabbed the blanket she now leaned on pulling him downward into her kiss. Having the tables turned Rei broke and leaned back on her hands as he caught himself, leaning so that their faces were inches away. "Someone's in a rough mood." The brown haired woman blushed crimson; Kurama only leaned into a deep kiss. Easily he pulled her up toward the pillows, lost in the kiss. His breath heavy against her neck as he undid the first top three buttons, going no farther as he kissed her neck. Rei groaned softly, his mouth finding hers and claiming it hungrily. He didn't want to give into temptation; she was just so damn tempting! Her hands gently caressed his sides until they closed over his belt, unlatching and pulling it free. Kurama held his breath, arousal coming against his will. He almost lost; Rei urging with her soft caresses and gentle moans. Her hands moved dangerously and he forced himself away. "No."

Moving her hands away, pinning her right to the bed. "Not like this, not when you're sick." His voice was husky, vibrating deep in his throat. Rei blinked, confused and humbled by his refusal.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Oh no Rei... I just can't, I want you to get well..." He knew she could smell his helplessness next to her but she did nothing more, merely placing her arms around his neck, laying her body against his. Her scent softened, a blessing but his own became more powerful. He swelled against her at first, pushing their bodies far enough she would notice. "S-sleep..." He murmured, forcing inflection out of his voice. Gently he turned her over and rested an arm on her side, afraid for her to notice. Patiently he waited, hoping she'd fall into a deep enough sleep he could make a clean get away.

"Kurama? Thank you... for everything... And I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you've done nothing wrong." Carefully he propped himself on an elbow, catching sight of Aki's salt and pepper colored coat. "Aki, Aki come here boy." Kurama called the dog over, tapping the bed in font of Rei. Obediently he came and curled up right against Rei's chest. The red head sighed and laid back down.

"Since when did you want the dog on the bed?" Rei sat up turning. Kurama gasped, grabbed the summer blanket and pulled her tightly against his chest. This wasn't the best as the scent of her hair enticed him even more. Inadvertently he clutched the material at her stomach and snuggled into her neck, only the thin rumpled blanket keeping Rei ignorant of his troubles. She fell silent; hugging the mutt to her chest, luckily for him it was sleepy and yawned loudly. Rei didn't notice, or chose to ignore, he couldn't tell. His thoughts turned ill as he swelled, hardening hidden in the messy blanket. He clenched his teeth, holding Rei tighter to him unintentionally. Sweat beaded his forehead as Kurama's breath came in heavy gasps, discomfort making the feeling of her against him nearly unbearable. Now afraid he wouldn't be able to stand. He let go of the blanket he had fisted and rolled away from Rei.

Her slow deep breaths suggested she'd fallen at least into a shallow sleep, what he'd hoped for but now he was dizzy by the pangs, breathing heavier trying to suppress it then not... He vowed to himself he'd keep it from happening again with greater self-control, even with Rei's allures... In a slight lull he chanced standing, moving to the bathroom as careful as fresh wave of anxiety would allow. Rei indeed had fallen asleep, thankfully unknowledgeable of it. Aki on the other hand raised his head slightly, looking at him as if he'd just come in wearing a bright yellow clown suite trying to play hopscotch. Kurama glared and shut the bathroom door with a snap. The sight of Rei laying as she was with the soft light splashing across her still from made the need more intense.

Long minutes passed before a disgruntled looking Kurama left the safety of the bathroom, Aki was staring at him. "You're not to speak a word of this, even if you are bribed." He ordered, pointing a finger at the large pup, his voice low. Aki wagged his tail as the red head departed into the living room. Rei's eyes opened slowly into slits. Now lying on her stomach she buried part of her face into a pillow, a tangle of sheets beneath her. Unseen was the soft blush of her cheeks and muffled chuckle that escaped her hold.

Distracting his mind Kurama dusted the furniture, using a polish that made his nose burn from chemical fumes. Aki didn't like it either as his sneezes erupted behind him. The poor animal had been locked up all day and desperately whined to be taken for a walk or at least let out to the backyard. Kurama took pity and leashed the half wolf for a short walk, covering Rei with a sheet as she moved restless in her sleep. Long shadows were cast by the low sun, a cool breeze ruffled the Kitsune's crimson tresses as he walked deeper into the small park. Aki didn't pull as he thought he would, apparently Rei had been training him in manners, a smirk crossed his face as the bounding animal retrieved a stick. Sitting when ordered, taking the training further he walked him through the steps of staying until given the command to move. This took several tries... But when he finally managed to hold himself in place as Kurama tossed the stick he was rewarded with affection and the promise of treats once home. Aki rolled over and the Kitsune tickled his stomach, playing with him for awhile, though having his fist in a mouthful of sharp teeth was disconcerting. Never did the pup bite down roughly though, thankfully, he'd already teethed on something else.

He tossed a final stick for Aki, making a mental note to bring a ball next time when an out of place scent crossed his nose, a white ball of fur came running toward him suddenly. Aki had just walked up when the white fluff ball burst into loud high pitched barks, the younger dog dove behind its master. Kurama blinked and looked between the two.

"Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry! Snow Ball, get back here! Come here Snow Ball, come here." But said Snow Ball continued to bark as if it hadn't heard anything. Aki whined and cautiously put a paw in front of Kurama's foot, staring at the intruder. The insistent dog was suddenly snatched up by a young woman, taping the gray muzzle until the barking subsided into whining. "I'm so sorry sir..."

"That's quite alright... No harm done."

"No I guess not, oh your dog is looking evilly at me..." Kurama chuckled and kneeled next to Aki, rehooking his leash. His green eyes looked up as the young woman suddenly stepped closer.

"What kind of dog is he, it is a he right?"

"Yes, a German Sheppard/Wolf mix, a new addition to our family." Kurama smiled faintly. "Shuichi Minamino."

"A Wolf!?" The blond haired woman stepped back, staring as if she expected Aki to attack her. Her brown eyes looked up weary as he extended his hand, she wasn't Japanese that much was certain. "Oh Angelica Weaving." She shook his hand enthusiastically.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Weaving."

"Oh just call me Angel, everybody does." She grinned. The Snow Ball in her arms wiggled and began to bark again. "Will you shut up!? I think it's her time of the year if you know what I mean. I should of spaded her when she was little, if I do it now she'll get confused." Kurama looked on in silence, neither contributing to the conversation nor ending it. "You get him fixed?"

"I don't believe so, though I could be wrong..."

"Oh? Well how could you, you're a guy too, how could you knowingly cut down his manhood in his prime kinda has that brotherly affection guys have for each other." Kurama rose a brow, casting a gentle gaze on the salt and pepper colored dog, hanging close to his leg, seemingly afraid of the lady.

"I guess one could say that... Though the decision would fall upon my wife, it has taken a while for him to even warm up to me, brotherly love will be slow in coming." He grinned as Aki whined softly, cringing at the mention.

"Oh? Stepped into that realm I see. Not looking forward to being tied down... Too many things out there to experienced."

"Indeed, though I'm quite happy."

"Hmm guess it's for some people, just watch when she gets older." The woman mock shivered then laughed harshly, Aki seemed to whine in imitation. Snow Ball started barking again... Inwardly Kurama infamously sweat dropped, sighing deeply. "Be quiet!" She yelled at the dog, setting her down roughly, again without a leash.

"Per-"

"Wanna get something to drink? I've had to chase this silly dog down and I'm thirsty, you?"

"I'll be fine, I actually planned to return home. It was nice meeting you Ms. Weaving." He held his hand out again.

"You to, gonna have to walk our dogs together again sometime! Meet ya here anytime." She grinned, flashing perfectly straight pearly white teeth at him. Kurama didn't return such an open smile. He reserved himself and gently removed his hand form her grasp, watching large eyes batting at him. "And call me A-N-G-E-L! Ms. Weaving seems too uptight."

"Very well Angel-sama."

"Sama? Ain't that a Japanese thing?" A Japanese 'thing'? Kurama looked at her for a second, choosing his words carefully.

"A suffix one adds to a name as a sign of respect. It is a common practice in Japan, yes."

"Oh, hmmmm So I call yoouuu? Sue-E-chi-sama?"

"Minamino-san is just fine."

"Mina-me-no. Very well, alls fine." She smiled again. Kurama smiled politely.

"Again nice meeting you." Aki pulled against the leash in the direction of home, his sudden strength nearly pulling the Kitsune of his feet. The young woman yelled another good-bye but Aki pulled harder. "I don't think you took to Ms. Weaving very well..." The dog stopped and turned to face him, glaring if he knew better. Kurama chuckled and tugged on the leash to keep going.

Kurama gently opened the door, halting Aki in his tracks as he tried to run in with muddy paws. Getting the dog to sit still long enough to clean them was a hassle, putting teeth to good use the animal nipped his hand, wiggling away as if the towel he'd set aside for such an occasion was trying to bite him. "Aki, sit still. Aki, ouch no, sit still."

"Okaeri nasai." Rei yelled from the bedroom door.

"Tadaima... Ouch!" Kurama let the puppy go, rubbing his hand gingerly. "He's paws aren't totally clean yet."

"Ok..." Rei moved to scoop up the animal, catching him in mid leap and whisking him away to the kitchen sink. She turned it to a gentle stream, whispering soothing words she ran a paw beneath the warm water. Aki squirmed, dug his back legs into her hip and tried to spring out of her grasp. "What's wrong with him!" Water splashed, the dog jerked to the left, dislodging himself. Rei yelped as Aki crashed to the ground, taking off toward the bedroom like a shot. But a large potted indoor plant found itself in the way. "Oh no..." Rei dodged to catch the tipping tree as Kurama tried to grab the dog.

Rei was a fraction too late and the plant went, landing on an awkward angle. Aki didn't emerge from beneath it. Doing the only logical thing she right sided the innocent bystander and nearly fell over laughing. Aside from the mess of soil now covering the light colored carpet, Kurama sat with the dog in his lap, wiggling to be free up nonetheless held steadfast. "Honestly I don't think he liked the young lady we met upon our walk, though I can't blame him..." The Kitsune said calmly, eyes forward.

"I see, I think both of you need a bath now..."

"That would seem the case... Wouldn't happen to have a sedative?"

"Er... No."

"Very well, I shall take him to get his nails clipped tomorrow after work." Rei blinked, deciding it was better not to ask she retrieved his leash and successfully latched the feisty creature. Kurama released him, but Aki seemed to give up the fight, sprawled in his lap not moving to get up. Both bi-pedaled masters looked at one another then the puppy. Rei sighed and dropped the leash as Kurama petted him gently.

"Let me see you hand." Crouching next to him the Okami inspected his knuckles, the teeth marks deep but no significant bites. "What in the world got into him..."

"Maybe he missed you?"

"Ha, unlikely." Lifting the shirt she moved to loosening her drawstring pants slightly exposing the claw marks he'd made into the soft flesh of her hip. The skin was inflamed but the injury dwarfed in comparison to Aki's number on Kurama's hand. "Let me clean you're wound and then give him a bath. Or he can sleep in the backyard for the damage he's caused." The Kitsune forced Rei back into a crouch, running a thumb over her hip gently.

"Don't be so quick to punish him, it wasn't so much his fault I believe. Has he been neutered?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A question that expects an answer."

"Yes, before I received him. Remember I had to wait longer so he was old enough for the surgery?"

"That's right... Well he met another dog in estrus and I guess it went over badly, plus it's owner proved to... loud for his tastes." It was Rei's turn to raise a brow. Kurama chuckled and relinquished his hold. Rei gently stroked Aki's head and neck, looking thoughtfully at the how small he looked. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her onto her backside, taking the hint she nuzzled into his side, her head resting on the red head's shoulder. "If it's this bad with a pup think what will happen with a litter of kits."

"Cubs." They laughed softly together, Rei still petting Aki. "Besides there won't be a litter."

"Oh? The hard way then?" Rei's eyes widened and she smacked him softly in the chest. Aki turned his eyes to them, sighing deeply.

"Oh be quiet trouble." Rei crossed her arms and looked at the far wall. Kurama couldn't contain his laugher.


	5. Terms

A short little dictionary of words I've used or will use in future chapters. (updated randomly)

Achi- Go away, leave me alone

Kitsune- Fox

Miko- Priestess

Okaeri nasai- Welcome home

Okami- Wolf

Okasan- Mother

Omedetoo- Informal congradulations

Oyasumi- Night, informal

Oyasumi nasai- Good night

Sayoonara- Good Bye

Tadaima- I'm home

Urusai- Shut Up

Yabai- Oh shit! or I blew it! or I'm in trouble!

Zamamiro- Serves you right! or you had it coming!


End file.
